1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a band and an electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in equipments such as wristwatches capable of separating main bodies from bands, devices have been provided to the main bodies which are not bent or deformed, the devices having portions vulnerable to deformation such as portions being broken due to applied external forces.
In addition, even in an equipment which has a body and a band integrally formed as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-21644, for example, a device having a part vulnerable to deformation is disposed on a portion having a shape and a specification which make the portion difficult to bend, and it has been impossible to dispose the device on a portion which is capable of bending deformation.
However, a body of an equipment such as a wristwatch is compact and the space to contain the device is limited.
Thus, it has been difficult to load a large-capacity battery, and there has been a need to increase the size of equipment body in a case of loading such battery.
Even in a case where the equipment has the configuration as in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-21644, the design of equipment is limited when devices corresponding to various needs are to be loaded.
Though the band may be used as a space for containing various devices, in a case of loading, into the band, a device having a part vulnerable to deformation, there are problems such as bad wear comfort and poor design since the band needs to have a configuration avoiding the bending deformation.